This invention relates to controlling insects in and around trash containers, and to an improved trash bag therefor.
Trash containers, and particularly outdoor trash containers, attract flies and other insects. These insects are annoying and can spread disease. Conventional methods of controlling insects, such as with the liberal application of insect repellents or pesticides, are expensive and can have an adverse effect on the environment. Moreover, the insect repellant or insecticide must be periodically reapplied.
The present invention provides a simple, easy, inexpensive, and environmentally sound method of controlling insects, and particularly flies, in and around a trash container. Generally, the method of the present invention comprises the step of lining the trash container with a trash bag having an inside surface, an outside surface, and an opening, and at least one adhesive patch on the inside surface of the trash bag for trapping insects that enter the bag. The adhesive patches are preferably provided with a removable protective cover for protecting the adhesive, which can be removed after the trash bag is placed in the trash container.
The bag of this invention can be a conventional trash bag, comprising a sidewall defining a trash receiving volume, and having an inside surface, an outside surface, and an opening. The bag has at least one adhesive patch on the inside surface for trapping insects that enter the bag. There is preferably a removable protective cover on the adhesive patch for protecting the adhesive before the trash bag is used, but which can be removed to expose the adhesive when the trash bag is used. The adhesive patches are preferably positioned on the bag so that when the bag is installed in a trash container, the adhesive patches are inside the container.
The adhesive patches are preferably made to attract insects, and particularly flies, that enter the bag. For example, the adhesive patches may be a contrasting color to the inside surface of the bag to attract insects that enter the bag. The adhesive patches could also include silhouette decoys of insects, for example silhouettes of flies, in a contrasting color to attract insects that enter the bag. The adhesive patches could also include insect attractants, such as pheromones, to attract insects that enter the bag.
The method of this invention provides a way of controlling insects, and particularly flies, in and around trash containers. The method is safe, inexpensive, and environmentally sound. The trash bags of this invention and used in the method of this invention are of simple, inexpensive construction, and can easily fabricated with existing bag manufacturing equipment.
These and other features and advantages will be in part apparent, and in part pointed out hereinafter.